The Truth
by Rainemist
Summary: What really happened between the fall of Hawkfrost, and the arrival of the Power of Three? Betrayal, death, and the shocking truth will be realeved in this story, played by Leafpools and Squirrelflights points of view. Please rate :D


The clouds drifted across the darkening sky, spreading shadows across the forest. A lone star shining in the twilight sky, watching from her ranks in Starclan. The beautiful calico she-cat watched from the starry heavens, her deep amber eyes filled with disappointment. This the she-cat did not foresee, and Firestar only knew part of it. This was against the laws of Starclan, and would bring trouble to the clans ahead. How it could happen could not be explained so simply, and Spottedleaf hoped the cats below would survive through the horrors to arise. At one last glance at the forest below, she wished luck for the clans, and then disappeared, back to her home within the stars.

"Peace has come." Leafpool announced to the cats around her, Hawkfrost's blood warm under her paws. Brambleclaw stared at his unmoving brother, his amber eyes glazed over with shock and disappointment. Ashfur had a little proud look on his face, covered by shock. Squirrelflight ran over to Firestar, lying on the ground, covered in mud, and his own blood.

"Father, father, wake up!!" Squirrelflight mewed in desperation, shaking him with her paws. Firestar opened his eyes, and tried to speak, and began coughing up blood. His eyes closed, and he convulsed, and Leafpool knew Firestar was losing another life.

"Squirrelflight, it's okay, he is losing a life, but it isn't his last." Leafpool reassured her sister, putting her tail on her sister's shoulder, "This was meant to happen." Squirrelflight looked at her sister with wide eyes, and shook her head.

"Brambleclaw!! You murdered my father!!" Squirrelflight hissed, her tail fluffed up in anger, "How could you?!" Brambleclaw started at the she-cat with his mouth open, his eyes glazed over. Ashfur walked up to Squirrelflight, and put his tail across her mouth. He gazed at her with love and comfort, and rubbed against her.

"Get away from me!! All of you!!" Squirrelflight screeched, running back to camp, and Ashfur, obviously not taking the hint, following her. Brambleclaw shook his head, then he spotted Firestar, and he suddenly realized his leader was on the ground, losing a life.

"Firestar!! No!! Firestar!!" Brambleclaw cried, rushing over to Thunderclan's leader, "You can't be dead, you can't be!!" Firestar lifted his head, and gazed at his daughter.

"Leafpool, Brambleclaw, I am proud of you." Firestar mewed, his voice weak. Brambleclaw gave a little nod, relieved his leader, his old mentor wasn't dead. Firestar struggled to get up, and he was wobbly on his paws.

"Let's get back to camp." Firestar mewed, and the two other cats nodded, and Leafpool let her father lean on her. As they made their way back to camp, Leafpool pricked her ears for signs of her sister. She though she could hear her, yelling at Ashfur, but she couldn't be sure with the strong wind.

Squirrelflight is lucky, she has two cats she is allowed to pick from for a mate. I can't even have one. Leafpool thought enviously, looking at her paws.

"Leafpool, go to your den, and make room for Firestar." Brambleclaw grunted, "I'll walk back with Firestar. Leafpool assumed, other then the fact her father did need treatment, those two would want to discuss what just happened privately. Even though curiosity was nagging at her, it wasn't too much of her business. She started to hurry back, and when she arrived at the hollow, she was breathing hard, even though she wasn't running for long.

"I haven't been getting much exercise lately." Leafpool mumbled to herself, as she slid through the entrance to her den. Thankfully, no cats were sick at the moment, so it was empty. She gathered up some moss, the comfiest she could find, and made a nest for her father. Firestar would have to sleep in the medicine cats den for a few nights, to make sure the big wound around his neck didn't get infected, not even just a bit. Leafpool jumped at a little noise outside the den, until she just realized it was Brambleclaw and Firestar.

"Come in, I got your nest ready!!" she called, stepping out of the way. To her relief, her father wasn't leaning on his deputy, even though he looked tired, and in tons of pain.

"Thanks Leafpool." Firestar sighed, laying down in the mossy bed, closing his eyes. Leafpool rushed to where her herbs were, and grabbed some. She dropped them in front of Firestar, and started chewing some up. She spit out the juices onto the pad of her paws, and rubbed then gently onto his neck. He gave a flinch, at the juices sting, but Firestar just gritted his teeth, and sat still.

"I'll check on that wound of yours everyday." Leafpool promised, wrapping some cobweb onto it, "And it should be better soon!!" Firestar nodding slightly, not wanting to undo the cobwebs.

"Is, is he going to be okay?" Brambleclaw hesitated, staring at his bloodstained paws. Leafpool gave a little smile at Brambleclaw's nervous attitude, it was very unlike him.

"Yes, he is going to be back to normal in a few days." Leafpool reassured him, putting her tail on his shoulder, "Stop worrying."

Brambleclaw nodded, then walked out of the den, probably to go find Squirrelflight.

"Peace has finally come." Leafpool whispered, "It finally has."


End file.
